dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saiyan (Gohan Variant)
You've become a super saiyan, and trained with the form. But what you've found is something you fear. The Super saiyan form seems able to draw out your hidden powers so easily. So you must keep on guard at all times. Who knows what kind of damage a power like that could do? Only saiyans possessing the super saiyan feat, and with access to the super saiyan form, can take this path. Full power (Level 21): You have mastered the Super Saiyan form, bringing out it's true power. Full-Power Super Saiyan Your will has tamed the beast At-Will ✦ Transformation Standard Action Transformation Effect: You gain a +2 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character two levels higher than you, and a +2 movement bonus. The start of every other combat round reduces your stamina by 1. Non combat rounds no longer count against this limit, but you also do not have your transbonus to rolls outside combat. Special: This ability replaces your normal Super Saiyan power. The duration of this power can not be increased. Super Saiyan 2 (Level 25): Your anger has awoken an even more powerful form of super saiyan. Ascending to this form from super saiyan is a standard action, it is otherwise a full round action. The trans bonus for this form is +5, and it lasts a number of rounds equal to half your level. Super Saiyan 2 You become a saiyan who has ascended passed a super saiyan. Encounter ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: Spend 4 power surges to enable activation. You gain a transformation bonus of +5, the hit points of a character 4 levels above you, and your movement increases by 4. Reduce momentum cost of actions by 1. The start of each round reduces your stamina by 2. Special: This can be performed as a standard action if you use it while in super saiyan form. Unleashed (level 29): Once per day, when an ally goes bloody, your hidden powers explode. You may ascend to super saiyan 2 as an immediate Re-action without spending surges. Your trans bonus in that form increases to +6, you gain tier x10 temporary hit points, and you gain universal DR 10. This lasts until the end of the encounter it was triggered on, fatigues you for one hour afterward, and consumes all of your Stamina. Super saiyan powers Level 21 At-will powers Soaring Dragon Strike You drive a fist into the opponents gut, following up with an uppercut At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage, and you may shift 1 square. If you're in Super saiyan 2 or higher, and your strength surpasses the opponents body, they are dazed until the start of their turn. Charged Masenko You charge up and fire a powerful masenko! At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 14 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage. Charge: For every surge spent, this attack deals an additional tier damage. For 4 surges, this attack becomes a line 15. Aura Shock You vent the bio-electric energy of your aura at an enemy At-Will ✦ Ki, Lightning Standard Action close burst 2 Special: This attack can only be used in Super saiyan 2 or higher Target: all creatures in burst Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3K + Spirit damage and the target is pushed backwards a number of squares equal to your Tenacity Level 21 Encounter powers Evil whirlwind A powerful round house kick! Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Cone 3 Target: all enemies in range Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4P + Strength damage. For each hit target you deal an additional tier damage to all targets, and knock all targets back strength squares. Sheer Power You let your powers go wild for just a moment Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 4k + Super saiyan level + Spirit damage. If this attack bloodies the foe, you gain instinct stamina Level 24 Utility powers Momentum Breaker You use your super saiyan powers to stop the unstoppable Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Melee Trigger: You are targeted by a burst or an ultimate attack, or any attack that bypasses DR except Tri beam. Effect: You expend an amount of stamina equal to the powers class (3,6,9,12) to deflect any portion of the attack aimed at you. If the attack was a Daily, you only suffer 1/3rd of the damage, if the attack was an ultimate you suffer half. Otherwise, you suffer none. I won't forgive you! Daily ✦ Shout Standard Action Shout Effect: All enemies who can hear you become marked. For instinct rounds, All marked enemies suffer additional damage equal to your tenacity from all of your attacks. Special: This ability may be used as an immediate action when Unleashed would activate. Level 26 Daily powers Overwhelming Impact You hit your opponent so hard, they lose their powers Daily✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength + Super saiyan level vs Repulse Hit: 5 P+ Super saiyan level+ strength damage. The opponent must make a save, dc including your super saiyan level. On failure, they drop one state and may not transform back for 24 hours. On crit, the opponent automatically returns to his base form. Miss: Half damage, and the opponent loses tier stamina Unstoppable Kamehameha You unleash a kamehameha wave that can't be stopped! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged Beam 15 Target: All Enemies in beam Attack: Discipline+2 vs Repulse Hit: 5K + spirit damage and all targets are pushed back a number of squares equal to your spirit +4. Miss: Half Damage Special: if an enemy attempts to beam struggle this attack, they immediately lose the struggle and suffer double damage from this attack. Level 30 Ultimate powers Quiet Rage Your powers rage while you quietly approach a foe Daily ✦ Martial, Melee Fullround Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline + Super saiyan level vs Reaction Hit: 7p + Super saiyan level + strength. If this attack bloodies the foe, you gain stamina equal to your Discipline. If this attack critically hits, the opponent must make a save or die. Miss: Your stamina is lowered by Tierx2, but may spend 2 healing surges.